infected
by Master note
Summary: Zombie ghost from ghost zone made there way to amity park. Very soon people are getting eaten or infected can Danny find a cure in time. THIS TAKES PLACE 5 YEARS IN FUTURE WHEN DANNY IS 19.
1. eaten

It was a quiet day in amity park. Birds are chirping, dogs are barking

nothing unusual. Danny was riding the bus home with his two best friends. When

they made to Danny's they saw Jack Fenton wet sitting outside."what happened?"

said Sam a gothic girl. "Well I was working on the ghost portal when I got sprayed with

goo. Danny smirked. Then Maddie Fenton( Danny's mom) said from the Window he is

not coming in until he is dry. Danny slap his hand on his face looking embarrassed.

Soon, the kids were in Danny's room. "Dude, did you get the tickets or not?" said the

techno geek Tucker "please say you did. " "Sorry Tucker I didn't , yet. "Danny said shaking

His head. Tucker slumped. "Did you at least get the money?"Sam asked. Danny

nodded. "Great! Lets go buy the tickets! "Tucker practically yelled. The trio were out the

quickly. When they were half way up the street they heard a scream. Danny turned

ghost and flew to see who screamed. He saw a ghost chasing a woman. Danny flew down

and said hey ugly have you ever heard of a makeover. Then he shot a ray at the ghost

But , it went right through him. Then the ghost jumped on the woman and was slowly eating

her. Danny then blew a ray so big it ghost brains were everywhere. A few minutes

Later, the woman came back but as a ghost. Then Sam and tucker yelled. Danny flew over

to them only to see gross looking ghosts surrounding them. Danny flew over and

Picked them up and flew them to Fenton works. When they got there they saw the ghost

Shield up and those creatures trying to get in. Danny flew to his Window turned human

and jumped through the shield. When he walked down stairs and saw his neighbors in

His living room. His parents pulled him to the lab and told him there were some type

of zombie ghost outside. If they bite you, you will turn into one of them. Danny face flew in

shock.


	2. escape

**ZOMBIE TIME**

* * *

"WHAT! " Danny yelled so loud that tucker and Sam got worried. " Well, Danny you know those zombie video games you play. This is something like that. If you get bitten by one you turn into one. " Maddie explained. " That's why that women turned. " " What was that, sweetie " " Nothing. So how do we stop those things from multiplying? " Jack Fenton busted threw the door and said we are working on a cure but until then we stop them by shooting them with ghost blasters. All of a sudden tucker and Sam fell through the door. The smiles on their face proved they were eavesdropping. Sam walked up to Ms. Fenton and said how could we kill innocent people? In a flash the ghost alarm went off. By the time they made it to the living room zombie ghost were breaking through the windows. One grabbed Sam mom by the arm and took a big chuck out of it. Sam shouted MOM at the top of her lungs as blood whipped across the wall. Danny quickly turned ghost and shot the ZG in the heart. As Sam's mom fell tucker manage to catch her. Lots of their neighbors were being ripped apart. Some of them manage to make in the lab. "How did they get in? " Sam asked between breathes. "I think they chewed the wires." Danny said as he picked up bits of wires. "We should grab supplies and head out in ghost zone. " Jazz suggested. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What? That door won't hold forever. "Jazz said then pointed at the door where the ZG tried to break in. As fast as lightning they all were grabbing water, food, tents, and etc. Then they head into the ghost zone just as zombie ghost [ZG] made their way in.

* * *

As they were floating around Tucker spotted a rock to set up camp. "Do you guys think zombie ghost are out here to?" Danny asked. Sam replied well they came from here. Danny just sighed and glared at the green in deep sky of the ghost zone.


	3. chaos

**PEOPLE ARE GONNA DIE IN THIS ONE**

* * *

Danny woke up to hearing Sam yelling. When he came out of his tent he saw Sam screaming as her dad and jazz were holding her down. Jack was about to kill her mom who had turned into ZG. As jack chopped off Ms. Manson head Sam was boiling in tears and sobs. Danny ran out to comfort her. Danny felt the thick sticky tears drop on his chest that he counted each one. When Sam was in Danny's tent she started tugging on his long and uncombed hair that reached his neck. Danny was gently rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

Tucker saw ember be chased by 3 ZG. Her hair was blown out and she had no guitar. Tucker decided to shoot the ZG even though he didn't like her. Danny got out of his tent when Sam cried herself to sleep. "What are you 'people' doing out ?" Ember scowled. "Uh hello? I saved your life." Tucker pointed out. "What life I'm a ghost remember? " Tucker smirked. "What happened to your guitar? Danny asked. "I lost it, would you help me find it?" Why should we?" Jazz asked between eye rolls."Because I also lost a lot of guns and weapons I took from skulker. Danny grin, turned ghost and went to find her guitar.

* * *

"Danny?" Sam said quietly as she woke up. "Where's Danny" Sam asked tucker. "He went with Ember to find her guitar. "Sam eyes flew in a terrible shock. "What if he gets infected!" "He will be fine.

* * *

"Do you even know where your guitar is? " Danny asked Ember. "Of course I do. " When they made it there Ember picked up her guitar and her hair was in flames again. Danny scooped up the bag with weapons and head back.

* * *

Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Screamed a women. She Was Being Torn To Shreds By Million Of ZG. Sam grabbed her wrist blasters and was shooting as many as she can. By the time Danny made it the camp was in chaos. Danny started shooting zombie ghost everywhere. Everyone started getting ready to leave. Danny and Ember was following them out. Tuckers dad was hanging his head out the window when a ZG bit his neck and more pulled him out. Shockingly no one Noticed. Why Was that? When they found another rock not one person spoke. NO ONE SAID A WORD. They All Set Up Camp Fire And ate. After that they just went to bed


End file.
